Blood Serum
by Gambit395
Summary: My first story and not intended for fanfic originally but edited for it, let me know what you think. when a young child is subject to an experiment it will change the lives of two people forever. AU, OOC, OC.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the character's used in this story; all characters belong to their respective owner's. I only own the idea for the story, oh and Kia and Sarah . This is my first real story and while I didn't originally intend to put it on FanFic I figured it was a good way to see If I'm good or not. This will be an OOC Alice and an OC, also AU All reviews welcome, as said I want to see if I'm good. This is the closest category i could find so anyway here's the first part of the story.

….

"Well, well, well what do we have here, it's the little freak."

_Not her again hasn't she caused enough damage already, _"what do want Sarah, are you going to turn my "friends" against me? Make everyone scared of me? Oh wait you've already done that with your twisted version of the truth, all because you were jealous of Alice."

"It is the truth and you know it" was the growled answer. That's Sarah, my ex-girlfriend, why I ever went out with here is beyond me, maybe it's because she's hot, what with her long blonde hair that reach's the small of her back and those big brown eyes that look sexy and mysterious, yet warm and inviting, well I don't think of her like that anymore, not since…. Yeah, anyway we broke up a couple of months ago.

"I thought I was the one who growled, guess you're more like me then you care to admit" was my simple reply, this is the way things go now, she tries to get a rise out of me and I annoy her so much that she walks off muttering about staking me, like that would actually kill me.

My names Kia, I know it's normally a girl's name but you'll know why later, my real name is Nathan Usher, but I haven't been called that for around ten years. I have medium length black hair, just above my nose, with an equal amount of dark red and dark blue tips. I'm sixteen almost seventeen, just 22 days left, and I have a piercing on my left eyebrow.

"I'm nothing like you, you're a blood sucking freak" _well there's a new one _is my mental answer, and it's true no one has said that one yet, maybe they were afraid I'd kill them or something, I don't know. Oh and one little thing I may have forgotten to mention, I'm a vampire, well sort of.

I know that you're probably thinking, how can you be sort of a vampire, well long story short, my mother, if you can call her that, worked in a research and development lab for a pharmaceutical company, after I was born I was raised into thinking she was perfect, so that at the age of six when she told me that she was giving me a booster jab, I would believe her.

Now you're like, well what does that have to do with your sort of vampirism, well the "booster jab" was actually an experimental serum that was supposed to create the ultimate cure, as in the cure for everything, and mean everything, from the common cold right up to cancer.

Problem was they needed a certain blood type to bond with the serum, well my mother had the right blood type but the other's didn't want to kill their lead developer on this "Bleeder" project, so that left me, the kid with the perfect blood type whose mother didn't care if he died for science. Yeah they didn't think that I'd survive, and I probably wouldn't had it not been for all the experimental pain drugs they put me on to shut me up.

The results were supposed to be that I'd be dead and the "blood cure", as they were calling it, would have bonded with my blood, meaning that they could extract all the cure, clone and refine it, and then distribute it for a price, well it went wrong.

I woke up about two hours after my "booster jab" and felt better than before I'd had the jab, only problem was I was in a wooden box in a giant oven. Now after that my memory gets a bit foggy, I later found out that my instincts had taken over and used my new found power to get me out of there and get me safe.

So 7 hours later, at around 8 at night I was sleeping on the floor of an empty doorway, you see I had no memory of the first six years of my life, just of a woman, later on found out to be my mother, giving me a jab and then indescribable pain, that and the name Kia, later on found out to my cats name. So I'm asleep on the floor, then all of a sudden, WHAM, I'm been carried down the street by this guy in a lab coat towards a big black car, I'm trying to escape, when he drops me and runs. So I'm left there, laid on the ground thinking that I'm going to have to run when I feel a soft hand on my arm. I look up and see a nice looking youngish woman with shoulder length red hair, a kind face and deep blue eyes that looked both kind and caring, yet fierce and loyal.

I don't remember much else from that night other than finding out that the woman's name was Leah and then being carried back to her house and sleeping in a nice warm bed with a little girl around 1 or 2 years older than me coming in every now and then. Little did I know that that would be a day when everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: not mine, only the character's you don't know are mine. They don't play an important role, there just there for the build-up of Kia going to Forks, as well as memory's, same for Alice's birth mum, the Cullen's will be in it although Jasper will be OOC , though there not major in this story, neither is Bella, though they'll all play small parts. Any reviews are welcome if I'm crap tell me so I can fix it, good, let me know so I can continue writing, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>"Wow Sarah that was a brilliant come back, have a cookie" I say with a smirk. She gets this angry look on her face, like if she actually took something from me she might spontaneously combust or something, neat.<p>

"Shut up, Kia or should I call you Nate? That is your real name isn't it?" _Oh great, she's brought her little pack of follower's._ That's Ashley, while not quite as mean and good looking as Sarah is, she seems to want to be, what with her dark blonde hair just past her shoulder's, she also has dark green eye's, we used to be friends, even before me and Sarah, but like all good things it ended as soon as Sarah got her hooks in her.

"It's Kia, and shouldn't you be inside celebrating the little princesses' birthday, not on the roof with a "blood sucking freak"?" the sarcastic tone in my voice is unmistakeable and my voice hitched at the end, I know that I'm a freak. _I just hope that Sarah didn't pick up on it, _is my only thought. "We can go wherever we want to, freak, why are you here?"

_Good, she didn't notice, or she doesn't care_. "I know when I'm welcome and when to leave, right now there's forty three people down there that want me dead because of you, and then there's the rest of the school, and all their family's, the roofs are the only safe place for me right now, not that you care about any of that."

"Look Kia…", "don't, I don't care what you have to say, so just don't", I stand up from my perch on the roof of the doorway and jump down, grabbing my bag off the floor I walk over to the edge and look down, about 4 storey's up, on the roof of Sarah's house, it's more like a small mansion to me, but so are a lot of things compared to where I've slept the last few years. Might hurt, I look around to the next house, its close enough for me to jump, what with my added power and all.

I start walking back to the middle, a little run up won't hurt, just as I'm about to start my run up she stops me, "I never meant for this to happen you know", "no I don't know, what did you think would happen, accuse me of trying to attack you, and then tell everyone my most dangerous secret and what, they all say "oh well, no harm done mate, do you want to come in for a sit down and a pint of O positive"".

"I don't know, you ignored me for 5 weeks Kia, 5 whole weeks, we were supposed to be going to a concert together and you just let me know that Alice is back for a while and your spending time with her, do you know what that does to someone, when the person that they really like and want to spend time with leaves them so that they could spend time with another girl". She's talking about Alice; I've known her for as long as I can remember, what with the lack of a memory of my first 6 years of life, she's a year older than me, and when she was 10, me being 9 her mother died, she was like my mother as well but…

* * *

><p>We got sent to an orphanage, she got adopted within the first 2 weeks, a family named the Cullen's, the mother, Esme was her name, couldn't have any more children, so her and her husband Carlisle adopted children, they already had 4, all around the same age, a girl named Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper, the only ones that aren't adopted, and two sons, Edward and Emmet.<p>

They wanted another girl in the house so that Rose and Esme weren't the only ones, so they arrive in the second week and are looking around when they see Alice, you see even when she was young she had short and spikey hair, shoulder length when straight but always sticking out in every direction, it really suited her though, and her eye's, they were a brownish colour with golden flecks in them.

Anyway, there all looking around when I spot one of them looking at me weirdly, so I just smile and wave and go back to talking with one of the other kids, the next time I look up there all talking in a small circle and then the woman, Esme walks over to Alice and starts talking to her, she looks really happy and then starts nodding excitedly, but then she looks over at me and gets a sad look in her eyes.

I give her a confused look and glance at the Cullen's then back at her, talking in the way only best friends can, she just nods, looking sadder and sadder with each passing moment, I know that she wants a real family again and this is her chance, so I just nod and fake a smile, telling her I'll be ok while wishing her well, she stands up and looks at me one last time and then smiles at Esme and takes the hand she offers, getting led over to the rest of the family.

The next day she came to sit next to me and told that the Cullen's wanted to adopt her and that they couldn't take more than one child thanks to the orphanages rule's, and then says that she wants to go with them but if I want her to stay then she will, I look at her, I mean really look at her, as she starts describing the Cullen's, starting with Esme and ending on Rosalie, all the while I can see her getting happier and happier at the idea of spending the rest of her life with them as her family.

"I'll never forget you, you know, you'll always be my best friend, and I'll come and see you", I heard Alice say, it was the day that she left and we were standing in the entryway saying our farewells. "I know you won't it's just going to be weird without you around" I tell her, at which she takes something out of her pocket and place's it in my hand, I look down and see a necklace, the necklace her mother got her for her tenth birthday, her last present, it's a simple silver chain with an A on it, I stare at it for a few seconds then look at Alice.

"I can't have this Alice it's your last reminder of mum", in reply she just unclips it and puts it around my neck, fastening it again she takes me in for a bone crushing hug, "it's so that you know I'll always be there for you, and Esme got me this as well", I look at her neck and she she's wearing an exact replica of the necklace around my neck, only with a K instead, "just like you'll always be with me."

With that she let go and walked out with the Cullen's, to her new life. I shake my head of the memory and look down at necklace around my neck, it's been joined by a cross, not that I'm religious, just sorry for what I have to do to survive. "I guess I won't be a problem anymore will I, see you around Sarah", and with that I jump to the next building, then down to the ground and take off running into the darkness, _time to go home I guess…_

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the second chapter, let me know what you think and if you have an idea for the story let me know, I could use the help with it. I know there not very long but I want to get lots of small chapters rather than a few big ones.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, sorry for the lack of updates, problems with my life, my mums boyfriend thinks that I need counselling because I broke a door when he really angered me, I know that Lara is not mentioned previously but if I'm honest she was spare of the moment, I need her for later chapter's as well now so you'll have to deal, unless you want her as a person, or a different animal, let me know and it can be changed, as usual I don't own squat, only the things you didn't see or read in Twilight, let me know what you think, if you have an idea let me know, need the help now that it's getting serious for me, updates will be random but will try get one by first week of December at latest, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Here I am, Forks, Washington, at least its dark all the time, not that the sun really hurts, it just irritates my skin, like a warm tingle. It's been around 23 days since that night on Sarah's roof, I'm 17 now, Alice will be 18, I had to act normal in order to not attract attention to myself, but here I am, standing outside the Cullen's house, looking in on Alice and her family.<p>

You know I had this whole speech that I was going to say after I knocked on the door but, I got there and saw Alice and Jasper curled up on the sofa, What looked like Emmett and Rosalie on the other, Edward and a girl that I don't know, sat on the floor next to each other, and Carlisle and Esme sitting on the final sofa, all looking really happy to be exactly where they are right now, and I couldn't even knock.

So right now I'm just watching them, hoping that none of them turn around to see a strange 17 year old looking into there house in the middle of nowhere at 10 o'clock at night. _She's happy, I can't take that away from her_, while she did come and see me almost a half a year ago, I could tell she missed being here with her family, and I don't want to intrude upon that.

As I start walking back down to their extremely long drive I hear faint footsteps and then the door open, _I hope it's not Alice… _"You do know that it's not polite to stare at other people don't you, let alone when there in their own home". "I know sorry I was just, admiring your house", I haven't turned around yet, I know that if I do I'll run in there and hug Alice, but intrude on her new life.

"Thank you, I don't mean to be rude but this is a little out of the way to admire a house, are you lost?" _no I'm not, although I wish I was, _turning around I answer, "no sorry I just took a wrong turn" _I hope she doesn't notice I don't have a car_, "well it's a little late to be driving about on country roads when you don't know where your going, why don't you stay here tonight and I'll get one of my kids to give you a lift into Forks in the morning?"

"No it's alright Mrs..." " Esme please, Mrs makes me feel old", "well it's alright Esme I don't want to intrude," "nonsense it'll be no trouble we have a guest room just for this purpose, but if you'll be ok then maybe we'll see around town" "maybe, and goodnight".

As I start to walk again I hear the one voice I don't want to hear right now, "Mum is everything ok you've been out here a while, oh who's this?" good she doesn't recognise me, yet. "just someone who made a wrong turn and needed directions" "well it's a little dark to walk home this far from anywhere, why don't you stay the night and I'll take to town in the morning?"

Well it's now or never Kia, _who am I kidding, never_ "I'll be fine really Lara here might be a girl but she's protected me more than once", they both look to my side, noticing for the first time the pure white husky at my side, with looks of shock that they didn't notice her. I found her around 4 months ago, at a shelter I was staying at, the guy I got her from was a friend and when he died, he was 67, he told me to look after her, knowing he could trust me with her and that she liked me, It was weird at first but now were inseparable, except when I hunt.

At her name Lara nuzzles a little bit into my leg and steps in front of me, not liking the two strangers'. "It's alright girl, there not going to hurt me, it's alright" I mutter, whilst scratching behind her ear. "Well at least tell us your name, I'm Alice Cullen" _I know who you are, _"Ki..." I stop halfway through, hoping I can cover it, turning around briefly in order to be polite I reply, "Nathan Usher, Nate for short," I say whilst nodding at Esme and Alice respectively, "well it's getting late, I better get going, it was nice meeting you, and thanks for the help".

As I turn around and start walking away I hear Alice speaking to Esme and know that I need to leave fast or she'll put two and two together. "Nathan Usher, weird, I've heard that name before," here she pause's for a second, _get a move on Kia_ _"_it can't be, but he did almost say something else when I asked him his name" "maybe your over thinking things honey, let's get back inside, I'm sure the others want to know where we've gotten too", as I look over my shoulder I know that I made a mistake coming here, in that brief moment our eyes lock and I find myself slipping into an Alice induced haze. Shaking my head I break contact, not fast enough I realize, when I hear Alice's sharp intake of breath, _stupid Kia, stupid_._ Should have known she'd recognise my eye's._ my blue eye's with specks of red are unmistakable.

"Kia…" I hear her whisper, what with increased hearing, and I start walking a lot faster, knowing that if I hear her say my name again, I'll break and turn around to see her. I hear more footsteps and more people asking what's happening, as I turn around to look at them I realize that I should have stayed with Sarah, at least I knew what to expect, I didn't have to face Alice after not talking to her for 6 months, we didn't part on the best of terms last time.

"Alice what's wrong, are you ok darling?" hearing Jasper refer to Alice as darling does it, I turn around and start running, Lara right beside me, the only way to protect her fully was to turn her, she doesn't need to eat though, not even blood, I realise I was lost in thought and focus on the present, while Alice is hot on me heels, the rest of the Cullen's are just stood there in shock at what's playing out before them, just when I think I'm in the clear I crash into what reminds me of a bear, "look my sis what's to talk to you so you just sit tight".

As I stand there trapped, I focus so much on looking for I way out without hurting anyone, I don't try to think about how Emmett got from the house to in front of me in less than a second. Seconds later, Alice catch's up, as do the rest of the Cullen's all stood behind Alice, except Emmett whose holding me still, with exceptional strength, hard even for me to escape from. I realize that it's now or never, do I chicken out, push Emmett get Lara and run, or stay and face the music. With me trapped, Lara starts to circle around me and Emmett, looking for a way to get me out. I make my decision when I hear the emotion in Alice's voice, "Kia" she says, sounding happy and sad at the time, a distinct undertone of anger making its way into her voice. "Alice, how are you?" _great question Kia, bring up bad memories_ "Dealing with losing my best friend all over again, but good, you?" she says, half wanting to know and the other half wanting me leave, _I know you too __well_.

I mull over Alice's question, do I tell the truth or do I lie, before I can answer Edward interrupts us, "what are you doing here Kia, you're not welcome" as if I didn't know that, "hence the trying to leave, if you call brother bear here off I'll gladly go" Alice interupts us at this point, cutting off his snappy reply, "you and I both know that you could have escaped already if you wanted to Kia, what are you doing here", as I hear Alice's voice I realize that she's lying to me, she knows it's harder than normal for me to escape from Emmett's grasp, _what aren't you saying Alice?_

"I outstayed my welcome back home, made the mistake of trusting someone that I shouldn't have; now I can't go back, I was passing through and wanted to give you your birthday present" at that I take a long thin package out of my coat pocket, walking up to Alice, I place it in her hands, Emmett having let me go in order to stand next to Rosalie, and go and sit next to where Lara's pacing, I start stroking her head and side as she instantly starts to relax under my touch, laying down, half next to me half on me, she rest's her head in my lap.

I close my eyes as a feeling of peace washes over me, making me forget, even if only for a moment, the emotional pain I'm going to end up going through in the next few weeks; Lara always has that effect on me, when I open my eyes Alice is staring into the box with wide teary eyes, "but how, mum said she lost them before she" she cuts off as a tear escapes from her eye "it took time and effort but I found them" at them she looks up and notice's the ring hanging next to the A on my necklace, along with the cross, "I know you never really liked wearing rings so I had it put onto a chain for you, I have the other one".

At everyone's confused looks I elaborate, "our mother, she had two rings that she only took off once in a blue moon, she was robbed of them before she died, well my friend, same one who gave me Lara come to think of it, had found them in a pawn shop, he bought them and gave them to me when I explained what they were, he was good man, trusted until the end, even after knowing the truth", the last part is said to myself more then anyone else, shaking my head at the bombardment of memory's I move Lara's head off my lap.

As I get up I notice that Alice has made her way closer to me, "I guess I'll see you around, I won't bother you, you won't even notice me" "no" she states, grapping my arm in a vice like grip, almost hurting me, _interesting_ "no?" at my confused look she elaborates "a huh, I'm not letting you leave again, you're staying with us, even if I have to kidnap you in order for you to stay" _like to see her __try_, shaking my head at the funny image in my head, I speak "well nice to know I have say in this" it's so easy to fall back into the old joking way, well sort of joking, I don't like having decisions made for me, "you don't have a say in anything when it comes to me, you should know that by now" she says with a smile, well that's the truth at least,_ here we go Kia time to admit your wrong_, "I'm sorry, you know that right, I was in a bad place and then you were leaving again, and I was alone" I say all this to Alice, though the ground is very interesting right now, Lara notice's my sad look and nuzzle's my leg, making me feel better then I was. "I know your sorry, and your never alone, you can't get rid of me that easily" with that she pulls me into a bone crushing hug, and I mean bone crushing, if I wasn't a scientific experiment gone wrong I'd be dead, _what the hell's going on Alice,_ taking my hand, Alice walks back to the house with me in tow, Lara walking peacefully at my side.

"I'll prepare the spare room then shall I" I hear Esme say, hearing the smile on her face, the rest just chuckle as the follow us back, what I didn't notice was the glare I received from Edward, _well that wasn't so bad was it_ I think with a mental eye roll, then refocus on Alice as I tell all about what happened with Sarah.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later were standing outside the Cullen's house, I hadn't realised how far I'd ran, Alice is just about to open the door when a distinct scent from inside the house hit's me, I fall to ground and start crawling as fast as I can away from the delicious smell of human blood.<p>

"Kia what is it, what's wrong" all I hear is a faint mumble, I'm surprised it hadn't happened earlier really, maybe the blood set me off, I don't know, all I do know is that I need to leave right now, I need some animal blood, although it makes me extremely sick until I get human blood in me.

The human girl from earlier, Bella, Alice said her name was, comes outside to see me on floor clutching my face in an attempt to block out the smell, as she and the Cullen's try to get closer Lara starts pacing protectively in front of me, having seen this happen a lot of times in the last 4 months, with Alice still trying to get my attention.

With what little strength I have left I stand up, half whispering and half sighing one word, "Food". With that I take off into the forest, leaping onto the first deer that I see and draining it dry, repeating it two more times, _I'm__ going to feel rubbish the next few days,_ human blood fills me a lot more then animal, and animal blood mess's me up big time, even if I feed properly tomorrow, I'm still in for a rough week. I turn around and come face to face with all of the Cullen's, Bella on the back of Edward, all staring in shock at the three dead deer at the my feet, not feeding for a week and a half will do that to a guy.

"Dude what the hell is going on", I hear Emmet say, followed closely by Edwards, "that's why I can't get a read on your thoughts" and Bella's "another one" that last being more of a question then a statement. I throw a questioning look at all of them, lingering on Alice, she smells different from six months ago, I mentally slap myself for not noticing all the little things, different scent, no heart beat, really strong, living in the cloudiest city in the continental US, I thought they were myths though, that I was the closest thing you'd ever get._ Still, if I can happen why can't there be vampire's out there, " _vampire's, huh" I raise an eyebrow at the Cullen clan,_ I might keep __that_. "Does someone want to let me know what's going on, because, right now, I'm at a loss?" We all turn in unison to stare at Bella, the source of the question everyone wants to know the answer too, "they don't know Kia, it's your secret not mine", Alice says to me, and I suddenly get the urge to run away again, leave all my problems hear and go somewhere new. "Why don't we all go back to the house and get comfortable, we all have a lot of explaining to do" it's the first time I've heard Carlisle speak, and he's right, we do have a lot of explaining to do, "ok" is all I say, and with that we all start running back to the house.

_Well I won't be getting any sleep tonight, _is my only thought as I sigh escapes my lips, _it's going to be a long night_…

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a cliff hanger ay, Bella knows at this point, just so you know, guess it can be a different new moon then, let me know what you think, I know its going quickly but I pictured the last part happening in my sleep and had to have it in here, it will all start to make sense over the next few chapters, promise. From here on the story's going to be T, in case I accidentally swear.<strong>

**Hope you like it, Gambit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yet again not mine, sorry for the whole not updating for weeks thing, life's annoying me to the point where I don't get free time anymore, got enough to get this chapter down though. If you get an idea let me know, reviews are appreciated but not necessary, here's chapter 4.**

"_Your nothing Kia, you should have just died when you were younger and saved us all the trouble"._ _No, what is she saying, "Why are you doing this Alice?" "Because it's the truth Kia, and you know it"._

_That's all the warning I get before she grips my head between her strong yet delicate hands and starts to pull, just when everything's going black I hear a voice break through the pain._

"...should kill him", _thank god it was just a dream, _as I reach up to wipe the massive amount of sweat from my forehead I hear another voice. "No we should not kill him Edward Cullen, that would be like asking you to kill Bella because she eats human food" _that answers the question of who's arguing, _I mentally say as I hear Alice and Edward arguing over killing someone. "You heard what he said last night, he can't control himself when he's around humans, he could kill everyone in forks, or worse he could hurt Bella".

Tuning out the rest of the heated discussion that I have realised is undoubtedly about me I look around the room I have been graced with, seeing Lara awake and pacing in front of the bed, probably sensing the fact that I'm awake she turns and, in a split second is nuzzling into my neck with her body squashed against mine.

"Morning to you to girl, and how are you this morning?" I ask and, to my surprise, get a bark back. Shaking out of my shock I take the bark as a sign that all is well and go about getting dressed. That done I head downstairs in time to catch the last of the argument. "You won't hurt Kia, and if you do then I'll hurt Edward, do you understand" _remind me not to get her mad anytime soon._

"Well now that I know I'm not in any immediate danger of death, I should get going, I need to find somewhere in town to stay and I'm really craving a burger", they all turn and stare at me in shock, realising that I just managed to sneak up on not one, but 7 vampires I let a smug smirk cross over my features, "still got it, eh girl" I say as I pat Lara's head. "Honestly Kia what are you talking about, you can stay here as long as you need" I hear Esme say, followed by the confirmation of Carlisle and Alice. "I appreciate the thought but I wouldn't feel right sponging of you and your family", _and I don't want to be near Alice when she's all lovey with Jasper,_ I continue in my head, "plus it wouldn't be fair to have human blood so close to you when your all vegetarian's".

"On that subject, are you ok, you look like death warmed up, excuse the pun, and how do you plan on feeding when the towns so small?" Alice says, always looking for flaws in my plans, if it means she sees me more. "I'm fine, nothing a little good old fashioned A negative and a nice burger won't fix, and don't worry, I'll find a way", my answer is less confident then it was meant to be, _hopefully they won't pick up on it_. As I start to walk towards the door one of my legs give's out and I end up on one knee, my hand perched on Lara's back as I try to stand.

"See, you can't even walk without difficulty, you should stay here until you can look after yourself again" is Alice's desperate plea, she knows what's going to happen next, but can't stop the words, even as I get back up and hobble towards the door. "I can't stay here Alice, I… I can't", suddenly there's complete silence in the room, everyone is focused on the pain in my voice, or the sadness that must be in Alice's eye's, I don't need to turn around to know that everyone's glaring at me, or sending questioning glance's at Alice. "Why? Why come here and then leave again and why are you so intent on not staying here? Why?" Alice's half angry half terrified sentence reach's my ears. Taking a deep breath, I turn my head to look at her and reply, "you know why Alice, I can't do this, and you don't want to, so I have to leave, before I do something that will likely end up hurting you more than this is".

With that final I limp out the front door, Lara by my side, not turning my head to the see the pain etched on Alice and Jasper's faces. Just as I reach the worn track leading back to the main road I feel Alice grab me into a death grip hug, "you can't do this Kia, please don't do this, I need you here, please". What started as a desperate statement ended in Alice dry sobbing into my t-shirt, and turn around to see the Cullen's standing in the doorway, watching with different looks in each of their eyes. Emmett looks like he wants to disapprove but just wants Alice to be happy, Edward is glaring at me again, same with Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper all look like they want me stay, if only for Alice's sake.

Seeing Alice in this state, and feeling like I should get the name of the semi hit me, I know that I'll regret the next words I say, though not as much as if I don't say them. "I'll stay, Alice, if it's what you really want, and I'm sorry for always hurting you but sometimes it gets too much you know" I say, giving her a sad, yet reassuring smile when she looks up at me, delight spread across her face.

"Your forgiven, and it really is what I want, I promised you I'd be here for you and I won't let you push me away when you need me", she says, giving me an extra squeeze for good look, before letting go and grabbing my hand. "Forgive me if I'm being blunt, but are you and together or not?", "me and Jasper", she says with a snort of laughter "no, were not together, and we humour them on movie nights, before you ask". "Is it wrong to be relieved?" "Not at all, besides, I haven't forgotten that night when I came back" she says with a smirk, not caring about the fact that her family are now looking at me with questioning gazes', also not caring about my blush.

"Why Miss Cullen, I have no idea what you're talking about" I finally reply, "of course not Mr Usher, come on Kia let's get some food that huge pit of yours, Carlisle has a stash of blood in his private study that he said you use, we planned after you went to sleep". "Thank you Alice, for everything", "you're more than welcome Kia".

And with that we reached the house and headed into the kitchen, intent on feeding me bacon and blood, maybe not at the same time though, and everything was ok, for now at least.

_Well that went well_, the passing thought put a small smile onto my face as sat the table, watching the Cullen's use the kitchen for the first time, with a silent chuckle to myself, I occupied my time stroking Lara, "it will be alright girl, I hope".

**sorry for the shortness of the chapter, running low on ideas at the mo, don't know when next chapter will be, should be around a month or so though, till next time lovable readers**

**Gambit**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine, this update is out sooner than I thought but I wanted to give you a little insight into Kia's past, after Alice left. Just to let you know, in my version of vampire's they age up until nineteen, then stop, Carlisle and Esme, and other vamp's above that age stop at whatever age they are when turned. I just wanted to clarify. And the new-born faze is easier to handle when there turn you as a child, hence the Cullen kids being ok with humans and stuff, need it for this chapter and maybe the next few, Rose and Jasper are the only one's born vampire, the rest were adopted in between the age's of 6 and 10. Next update might not be so soon, my bday on the 1****st**** so will be all hyper, there will be one in March though. Reviews are enjoyed but not needed, people reading it is enough, yet again, if you have an idea don't be afraid to share or criticise. Here's chapter 5,**

I can see the rain collecting on my skin as I look out over the tree tops from the top of the Cullen house, Lara asleep in 'my' room. I always enjoyed the rain, ever since I found out that my body was a lot colder then it's meant to be in an average human, when I was around 7.

I don't know how long I've been stood here, but it has to have been a few hours at least, the sun was out when I got up here and now its pitch black. _Better get dry before I even think about going back inside, Esme will kill me if I ruin her carpet and floor;_ I shudder at the thought, she scares me when she's angry, _not like I'm going to admit that out loud any time soon._

I've been with the Cullen's for around a month now, and Esme has only lost her temper once, when Emmett broke a mirror in the bathroom, _terrifying_, I shudder again.

The reason I'm stood up here is because of Bella, well, Bella Edward Emmett and Rose, they were discussing birth parents, along with family, and I've never really known what family's like, I never really classed Leah as family, more of a guardian, and Alice was more like friend then a sister.

Anyway, they were all talking about how their birth parents died or left, and it got me thinking about what a horrible child I must have been for my mother to allow what was done to me. Hell, I only found out what that was a year ago…

* * *

><p>I'd been staying at a shelter, <em>well abandoned building<em>, and I was moving around a lot, ended up in a hostel, and Graham, the friend who gave me Lara and my mother's ring's, saw me walking aimlessly around the gardens that were nearby one night, he wanted to know why I was at a hostel and not with my family, he seemed like a man I could trust, so I told him all that I knew, that when I was six something happened and all I remember is my name, and the letter's P.C.A

He said that I the letters were probably short for something, most likely the Pharmaceutical Corporation of America, and that he used to work there, and had some friends that owed him a favour or two, and he'd see what he could do. When I asked him why he was being so nice to a complete stranger he replied with "it's every child's right to know about their past" and said "you remind me of myself when I was younger".

We met at night, talking about anything and everything, whilst wandering around the gardens near the hostel, when he found out what I was, hell when _I_ found out what I was, he simply said "your still you're the same kid who's been keeping me company all these weeks, you're a good kid, that won't ever change".

Not long after that he got Lara, and the rings, and then around two months after Alice left, he died, and I was lost and alone, I didn't know what to do, but I had Lara, and that took the edge of a little. After that everything spiralled out of control, with Sarah and Ashley, all the people back home. I mean, I put up with it, I didn't have anywhere else to go, but, it got too much, so I left.

* * *

><p>Shaking my head out of the memories' I jump back down onto the floor and walk to the front door, drying myself with a towel on the side before going to check on Lara. "Are you ok dear? You were out there an awful long time", I hear Esme's concerned voice flutter into my head, "I'm fine thank you, I just got lost in my thoughts" I say back, offering a smile at the woman who would treat her sworn enemy with nothing short of compassion.<p>

"Well why don't you come downstairs and we'll get you some food, were about to watch a movie if you want to join us" she says with a smile, "I think I will, thank you, I'll be down in a minute if that's ok". "of course it is, I'll have something ready for you to eat when you get down" as she walks out of the room and back downstairs I can't help but admire her for her ability to make people feel welcome.

As I walk over to the closet to get a jumper and some sleeping jogger's I gently nudge Lara in the side, she immediately wakes up and starts to walk to the door, apparently waiting for me. A minute later and I'm walking into the kitchen with Lara beside me, sitting at the breakfast bar and eating some pasta dish that was probably made for Bella as well, judging by the two place's set. Quickly gulping down the blood that was in a glass next to my plate, I start tucking in to my food as Bella come's and sits down, eating at a considerably slower pace than I am.

"I'm sorry about earlier, if I brought up any bad memories" Bella says, after we've both finished our food and are sat in the living room, me on the floor with Lara, and Bella on one of the sofa's with Edward. "It's ok, just reminded me of someone close to me is all" I say with what I hope is an encouraging smile.

"You can come and sit on a sofa if you want, it won't kill you" I look up as I hear Alice speak, amusement lacing her voice, "I would but Lara's a bit possessive about some things, like me, and sleep come to think of it, if I move she might kill me" I say with a smirk, as if to prove my point I feel Lara nuzzle her head further into my lap, obviously content to fall back to sleep. "Well if were all ready for the movie, let's get it started shall we" we all chuckle as we hear Emmett's impatient plea, none the less we all settle as the movie start's.

We're around half way through the movie when I suddenly feel pain lace my body, at the same time as I hear a high pitched scream of pain from a voice nearby, a voice unmistakably female. Lara's up in an instant, me right with her as we both rush out into the darkness of the forests around the Cullen mansion.

As I near the source of the voice I reach a small clearing, and what I see disgust's me, a beautiful girl around my age, with dark red hair, and as she turns her head I see the most beautiful pair of eye's ever, like a mixture of blue and green. Then I snap back to reality and see the 4 males and 3 females pinner her down, all punching and kicking her as she tries to get loose, obviously restraining from hurting them, and I suddenly know that she's like me.

All of sudden I feel my anger build and suddenly, it snaps, I rush forward, shoving all of the people out of the way, and reach down for the unnamed girl. What happens next is all slow motion, the Cullen's reach the field and see me helping the girl, one of the guys that were hurting her goes to punch me, and as I turn around to stop him the girl leaps forward and pins him to the floor, sinking her teeth into his neck, whilst the Cullen's rush forward to stop her she looks up and pulls me into the boys neck, forcing me to feed as the hunger takes over.

As the other 6 people that were there run off into the woods, the girl that I had just saved stands up, me following her, and offer's me a hand with a smile on her face "Kelly Brooke, nice to meet you, and thanks for helping me" as I shake her hand I can't help but smile at the sound of her voice, such an amazing sound, and reply "Kia Usher, and it's all right, I couldn't let someone go through that when I could stop It".

Suddenly a loud cough breaks through into my head, and I turn to see the seven Cullen's all stood there looking at me and Kelly, who also turned to look, and Lara at my feet growling at them. "I can explain, mostly" I say with a sheepish grin, _it's going to be another long night_ is my final thought before we follow Carlisle back to the house.

"Well that was fun" Kelly says to me as we walk hand in hand towards the front the door of the house, "oh I'm going to like you Kelly, I can tell" I say with a grin. "And I you Kia, and I you" she says with a matching grin.

**Wow, that was the longest chapter so far, and how do you like Kelly, let me know. I would like to thank** **MikaMikaru for the idea of the way Kelly should look, they've been greet help so far in the story. Till next time**

**Gambit**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Kia, Lara and Kelly are mine, everything else is owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

**Ok, so I totally let you down on the update front, don't hate me, real life is a bugger right now, between trying to sort out placements for my level two electrics and all the drama that my life enfolds, my plot bunny decided to take a vacation, but now it's back, and better than ever, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review and let me know if it's rubbish, and there's a little mention of nudity at the end, but nothing explicit. Hope you enjoy.**

**Gambit**

"What was that back in the clearing, why did you kill that boy?" Alice is the first to break the awkward silence that's hung in the air since we arrived back at the Cullen home, a mixture of pure interest and hurt in her tone, I can only assume it's because of the fact that I just drank fresh human blood, from the source.

"They were attacking me, I didn't want to hurt them, but when I saw Pete go to attack Kia I just snapped", Kelly's voice rings out the answer they all wanted, she didn't do it on purpose. "And what was that, when you were feeding, as far as I can tell, your based of us, vampires I mean, and we only ever share our food with our most loved" I'm not surprised that's it Carlisle that asks that question, his voice calm and collected as always, and giving a look to Esme at that last part, the only emotion there other than love for Esme being genuine curiosity, at least that I can pick up on.

I ponder what Carlisle asked for a minute, thinking over all the possibilities in the time take a normal human to breath, but before I can answer, Kelly beats me to it, "I honestly don't know the answer to that, only that my instincts went haywire and told me to do it, I'm sorry" she says, the last part aimed more at me then the Cullen's, looking around I notice that me and Kelly are still holding hands, and Alice is abnormally close to Jasper, like, were a couple, sort of close, maybe she lied to me when I first arrived, _that can sorted out later Kia, think about the present right now._

Shaking my head from my thoughts I prepare to explain my theory as to the feeding thing, absentmindedly stroking Lara's head with my free hand. "I have a theory about that, but it's only a theory mind you" Carlisle gives me a look that I think means he wants me carry on talking, so I do. "Well, whenever I used to feed I always had this thing were I only wanted to take what I needed, but whoever I fed of off would have died either way, we don't need a lot of blood to both survive and thrive, only around 6 pints a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday for me, so can't drink a human dry on our own, not if we've fed recently" at this point I look to Kelly, who hangs her head a little bit, I give her a reassuring squeeze on her hand, still encased within my own, letting her know it's ok "but the thing is our instincts won't let us waste any of the blood, so we can't drink it all, but we can't waste it either, I think that Kelly's instincts found that I was the same as her, and did the only thing it could think of doing in order to not waste food". As I say all that the Cullen's, even Alice, are looking at me as if I have grown another head, "I had nothing to do for months on end other than ponder my instincts" I say with a blush, Carlisle is the first to recover, "so Kelly's instincts had her share the blood with you, as to not waste it, it does hold merit" he says, thinking it over in his head, "can twenty questions part two wait until morning please, unlike you guys, I have to sleep" I ask, while trying to hide a yawn, Esme smiles at me and Kelly and nods her head, "would you like to stay here until we sort everything dear, it would be no trouble at all" Esme asks, smiling at Kelly, honestly, if I was a few centuries older I would totally try a woo that woman, Kelly just nods her head and replies, in a shy voice. "If it won't be any trouble" "none at all dear" she can sleep in the spare room, I'll settle down here with Lara, I'm sure she won't mind will you girl" just as I finish my sentence I feel Lara snuggle into me, and, as Kelly stands up to go to bed, force me into a lying down position on the sofa, laughing at her proving my point, I continue, "see, no problem".

I see both Esme and Kelly go to protest at the thought of me sleeping on the couch, it's Kelly who speaks first, directly to Esme "is it all right if…that is to say…I don't really want to be alone tonight, would it be ok if I stayed with Kia, only for tonight, it's just that I'm shaken up a bit" surprisingly Esme agrees with Kelly, "well I don't see why not, if Kia doesn't protest to it", _like I would, _"if it's what you want" is my reply, all the while Alice is giving death glares to me and Kelly, _what's gotten into her?_, I snap out of my internal musings just in time for Kelly to drag me upstairs and lay me down on the bed.

"I really, really like you Kia, it's like we were made for each other" she purrs, slowly crawling up the bed to rest so that her is covering mine, her beautiful red hair forming a barrier around our heads, "and I really want to thank you properly for helping me". "I don't do casual sex, it has to a relationship, and don't think you want that" I say to her, try to sound like this isn't the sexiest thing I've had happen to me, and failing on an epic level. "I do want that, with you Kia, and I know this is fast but where kindred spirits, and at least let me thank you", and with that she starts removing her clothes, and then mine, leaving us both naked and panting as our instincts take over, as we kiss, I realise that she's right, she understands, on level no one else can, what it's like to be completely different, from both vampire and human. "We're going to be amazing together Kia, I can tell" Kelly whisper's as she kisses me again.

Unknown to me at that second in time, a certain pixie was sat, not two doors away, dry sobbing, whispering so low that I don't think vampires could hear, "please, don't Kia, please".

**Ok so I got you a cliff hanger, what will Kia do, I know it looks bad but you don't need to worry, Kia will be with Alice, it's inevitable and I know what happens next, you'll like it, I hope.**

**Till next time my readers.**

**Gambit**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Kia, Lara and Kelly are mine, everything else is owned by Stephanie Meyer. This chapter is a direct continuation of chapter 6, just so you don't get confused. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that it makes up for the lack of updates on my part. Just out of curiosity does anyone know how a beta reader works? I don't have one and I only notice the little mistakes after I post the chapters. Read and Review please, even if only to say I'm crap and should stop writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Gambit**

Last time

_Unknown to me at that second in time, a certain pixie was sat, not two doors away, dry sobbing, whispering so low that I don't think vampires could hear, "please, don't Kia, please"._Chapter 7

As Kelly leans down and kisses me again I hear a faint sound, almost like sobbing, "Don't Kia" those two words are all that I hear, _was that Alice?_ Don't Kia, don't what? Sobbing as well, I wouldn't have even heard it if not for the fact that I'm so close to Alice's room. _Don't sleep with Kelly you idiot, go to Alice, and see if she's ok, NOW. _That last word my thoughts shout at me, and it's all I need to break through the haze of instinct and lust, pushing Kelly off of me and getting my boxers and trousers on quicker than even I should be able to, I rush out of the room and into Alice's, ignoring the indignant cries of Kelly as she scrambles for clothes now that I'm not there.

As I slowly enter Alice's room I realise that I've never been in here before, and that it's undoubtedly her room. drawings of anything and everything cover the walls, pictures of her and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, Jasper with Edward and Bella, her and Emmet and on her bedside table, a picture of me, when she came to visit me, lying on a patch of grass in a park near where I was staying, the sun shining, Alice and I smiling, looking so carefree, _happy._

Shaking my head to get rid of my thoughts of slightly better days, I slowly walk over to where Alice is sat on her bed, huddled against the wall, her shoulders moving up and down as she dry sobs "go away Kia, go and be with Kelly" she says through sobs, spitting out Kelly's name with such venom that I'm taken back for a second. "No, I don't want to, I want to sit here with you and make you feel better, because I know that I've caused this" and with that I slide onto the bed and cuddle into Alice's side, she resists for a few seconds, before throwing her arms around me and nuzzling into my neck, _forget what happened earlier, this is the best position I've ever been in_.

I don't know how long we sat there, just cuddling on her bed, but after what feels like at least 10 minutes, Kelly barges in, "what the hell Kia, what was all that about" as she's saying this she's steadily getting closer to the bed and, just as she's about to make a move to grab me and rip me out of Alice's embrace, two things happen, Alice's grip on me tightened as much as it could without hurting me and a low growl erupted from the side of the bed, realising that Lara must have followed me into Alice's room and that she wouldn't win if she chose to fight, Kelly took off out of the open window in Alice's room.

"It's all right Alice, Kelly's gone now you let go" I softly whisper to her, she just shakes her head and nuzzles even more into my neck. "At least let me lay down, will you, all this drama's tired me out" I say, still whispering, with a small smile on my face at the cuteness of Alice right now. She moves us both so that were lying down on her bed, and finally speaks, "what made you stop, with Kelly I mean, a thought for sure that you were going to have sex with her" she says quietly, as one of my hands threads up into her hair and starts stroking it, I hear her start purring, and I'm not going to lie, it's so sexy that it hurts, while being unbelievably cute.

"I heard you sobbing, only just but, it was enough to destroy the instinct induced haze I was in" I say, noting that she looks a little sad at the mention of instincts. "That's all it was Alice, instincts, while she's attractive, she has nothing on you, I still feel the same way I did when I first came here" as I say this she perks up a bit, threading her legs through mine, making sure that were firmly entangled.

"Will you say it, please, I need to hear it" she whispers the last part, and it amazes me that the rest of the Cullen's haven't come up to see what happened, "there letting us talk, have our private moment if you will, Esme told me that I needed to talk to you if I ever wanted to be with you" she replies to my thoughts, "I'll have to thank her if everything works out" "when" she corrects absentmindedly, "when things work out, I'm not letting you get that close to another female ever again, your mine" she says, licking my neck at the last part, and it does nothing for my problem down below. "Moving a bit hast aren't we, were not even dating, unless you want to, that is be my girlfriend" I say blushing at my stupidity, _what a way to ask her you idiot_. "I would nothing more Kia, but only if you say it" she says.

"I love you Mary Alice Brandon" at this revelation, even though she already knew, her purring increases tenfold, "and I love you Nathan Kia Usher" she replies, "oh Kia's my middle name now is it?" "Yes, that way we can use our middle names together, Alice and Kia, and not that I mind but where's your shirt?" "Oh, it's in my room, I forgot it in the mad rush to come make sure you were ok" I say yawning at the end, "well it's nice, you should forget your shirt more often, and I think it's time for you to get some sleep, Mr 'I'll wait until the last minute to not sleep with someone'" she says with a smile getting us both under the covers and snuggling back down into my side, still purring in happiness, "night Alice, love you" I mumble already drifting off into the beloved land of dreams, "goodnight Kia, love you to" I hear Alice's faint reply.

_Could have gone worse_, is my last thought before I fall into dreams of Alice and myself, in different states of undress, what, I'm only seventeen what do you expect, I don't see Esme open the door a little bit and smile down at me and Alice, before closing it and walking back downstairs.

**Finally got Alice and Kia together, should I send Kia to forks high school? Let me know, and don't forget to let me know your honest opinion on the story so far. Maybe around 10 or so chapters overall but I'm going to leave so that I come back to it if I want. Don't worry; Kelly will be back, for better or worse, but more on that later. See you in the next chapter. Gambit**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Kia, Lara and Kelly are mine, everything else is owned by Stephanie Meyer, yes Sarah is in this chapter and maybe a few more but I need her in it, if only a little, and sorry for the lack of updates I've had loads of interviews for apprenticeship placements lately. All the Cullen's have brilliant self control when it comes to blood, they'll still go crazy if around loads of it, hence why the can go to school and act normal, but only Carlisle has no trouble around blood. **

Chapter 8

"Have you seen the new guy?" "his names Nathan isn't it? Three new students in less than a year" "look at him, isn't he gorgeous?" "he is isn't he, it's a shame he's with Alice Cullen".

I'm sat in the lunch room with the Cullen's, having random conversations with Alice whist trying to block out the voice's of everyone's "private" conversations about me, blocking them out so well that I miss the fact that there's another new student in the school.

"I don't how you lot can stand it in here, it's so loud" I say to Alice and Emmet, "well after a while you just get so used to not listening that it just becomes background noise" is Alice's reply "and to be honest I don't understand how you can that eat that" she says, pointing at the apple I'm eating, "yeah well not all of us are carnivores thank you very much, I happen to enjoy eating fruit" I say with a smile on my face.

"Kia is that you?" I someone ask, someone that I haven't spoken to or heard from in over 2 months, "Sarah, what are you doing here?" I ask, not even trying to hide the anger in my voice. "Daddy thought it would be a good idea to move away from home, get a fresh start, and no, I didn't know that you where here" she says, predicting my response and replying to it even though it hasn't been said yet.

"Why are _you_ here?" she says, emphasising you, "well after you ran me out of my old home I decided to come and see Alice, I had a birthday present to deliver after all" Sarah looks shocked by my response, looking to my right and noticing Alice for the first time, "well you move on fast don't you, you little freak", her comment is directed at me, and it takes all of my will power not to hit her right then and there, "just leave Sarah, before you make me do something that I'll regret" she seems to notice that I'm threatening her, though she still doesn't leave.

"Is that the best you can do _freak_ I would have thought that you'd have had a better come back then that" by this point then entire lunch room has stopped whatever there doing and are staring at us, waiting to see how it all turns out, I stop Alice from saying or doing something by giving her a pleading look, knowing that's just what she wants.

"Will you please just go away Sarah, I don't want to have deal with you today, or ever for that matter" "no, I think I'll just sit right here and catch up with my old friend" and true to her word she takes the empty seat next to me, and I have grip Alice's arm as hard as can in order to try and calm down, even though I can guarantee that she barely feels a thing.

"Haven't you already done enough damage for one lifetime Sarah, or do still have to do more?" Alice asks, speaking for the first time since Sarah turned up at the table, "it was you that ruined everything by turning up out of the blue, so don't try and blame me, Alice" she spits Alice's name with the same amount of venom as a cobra that ready to strike, and then she notice's then low growl erupting from everyone at the table, sensing that something might happen if she stays any longer Sarah stands up goes to leave the table, and at the same moment catches he hand on the corner, cutting it.

Now while this normally wouldn't affect me, the confrontation has wound me up to the point where just that little bit of blood has my sense's kicking into overdrive, with the little bit of self control I have left, I let loose a high pitched whistle and make for the doors leading outside, Alice follows and so does the rest of the cafeteria

After about three steps outside I see a white blur running straight at me. I hear everyone else gasp in shock and just as she's about to hit me, Lara stops and nuzzles into my outstretched hand. I sit down and, ignoring everyone else around, gently pull Lara into my lap and start stroking her, it has the desired affect and I start to regain my sense, I sit there for another five minutes, talking quietly to Lara and calming down, until I hear the bell go, signifying the end of lunch, waiting another minute or so until everyone but Alice has left, I stand up and give Lara one last pat on the head, which she nuzzles into, and head back inside, knowing that she'll be there when I get out of my final class.

"Are you alright?" Alice asks "I'll be fine, it was unexpected is all" I say, Alice replies by giving me quick kiss and taking my hand. As we walk to the next class that we share I can't help but wonder if every day is going to be as… interesting as today.

**Not my best chapter and by no means my longest but I thought you deserved an update since I haven't in a while, so Sarah is a bitch and at forks, well this should be interesting, and if I ever do more chapters of Kia when he's in school it will be vague, this is due to my not knowing anything about American education, till next time peeps, reviews are nice but not needed.**

**Gambit**


End file.
